


giving all my love

by onemilliongoldstars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemilliongoldstars/pseuds/onemilliongoldstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are young, in love and getting married. If only the universe would play fair.</p><p>or</p><p>Lexa is emo af, Clarke is almost as emo and their friends are determined to get them married, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving all my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haelstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelstorm/gifts).



> hi there, I'm back after the trauma of 3x07 with pure, teeth rotteningly sweet fluff! blame @decalexas

**_7 hours, 40 minutes_ **

"Okay, Lexa I need you to not freak out."

"What's wrong Raven?" Her voice is gravelly and rough and she regrets not accepting Anya's offer to let her stay in the bed when her back groans in protest as she sits up. The spare blankets fall around her waist, pooling there when she swings her legs off the couch and rubs a hand over her face. Eyes dart to the clock on the LED screen of the microwave across the room but without her glasses it's nothing but a blur. "Is it Clarke? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. Still sleeping."

"I'm not surprised," squinting, she peers through the gap in the curtains, "the sun is barely even up, what _time_ is it?"

"It's 6:20," Raven sounds harried and anxious and Lexa feels worry curdle in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Raven swallows audibly on the other end of the line. "There... may have been a small fire at Redmond Centre."

A beat of silence passes between them. Lexa flounders, mouth gaping, staring unseeingly at the soothing watercolour on the wall across from the couch.

"Lexa?"

"You're telling me that my _wedding venue_ has _burnt down_?"

More silence.

"Yeah, pretty much."

**_7 hours, 20 minutes_ **

"Here."

The glass that Anya shoves into her hands is slick with condensation, cold in her sweaty palms, and she takes a long swig. Her sister crouches down in front of her, balancing on the balls of her feet to watch calmly as Lexa drinks. Anya's expression is infuriatingly cool and unworried and Lexa's fingers clench around the glass at the sight, tearing it away from her lips to sigh heavily.

"How can this have happened to me? What kind of fucked up karma must I have?"

"There's nothing you can do about it now," Anya advises easily, shrugging. "No point in stewing over it."

"Of course _you_ can say that! You haven't invested all of your savings into this. It isn't _your_ wedding."

"You'll get the money back for the venue, they'll reimburse you. And the flowers and shit you can still use... _they_ haven't burnt down."

"Great, yeah," Lexa spits sarcastically, standing from the couch to run a hand through her tangled hair, tugging it out of its loose ponytail irritably. "We'll just put them in here, shall we? Can you get forty guests in your apartment Anya?"

"Will you please chill the fuck out?" Anya stands, approaching her younger sister with slow and careful steps, as if worried that Lexa will bolt. Her hand clasps the girl's shoulder and Lexa allows herself to be turned, meeting Anya's steady gaze with frantic eyes. "Have I ever let you down?" She speaks quietly and Lexa's lower lip trembles just a little at the sincerity in her voice. "When you were little who picked you up when you fell?"

"You," she is quiet and her voice scrapes over the threat of a sob.

"And who made sure you always had lunch to eat at school?"

"You." Slightly stronger this time.

"And who listened to you whine about your crush on your new neighbour for _two months_ before you finally got your shit together?"

She blushes, unable to stop her smile. "You."

"Exactly," Anya claps a hand on her back, "now go start getting ready. You're getting married today."

**_6 hours, 57 minutes_ **

"Reyes."

"Anya, always nice to have the most attractive Woods sister on my doorstep." Raven steps to one side, opening the door for Anya to come in and the older woman smiles at her antics.

"Still flirting in the face of disaster, huh?"

"Please," Raven scoffs, "disaster is where I thrive."

"Clearly," Anya is staring down at the breakfast island where papers are spread, a disorganised mess of varying venues and phone numbers. "You've been working hard. Where's Clarke?"

"Octavia's with her, at her and Lexa's place. She's breaking the news gently." Raven wrinkles her nose as she comes to stand beside Anya, "rather her than me."

"Yeah," Anya's brows crease at the thought. Once Clarke found a spider in her bathtub and screamed so loudly that Anya's neighbours came round armed with a baseball bat. "I don't envy her."

"I think she has vodka," at Anya's nod she continues, "what about Lexa?"

"She's getting ready."

"On her own?" Raven's brows shoot up in surprise. "What did you tell her?"

"That I would sort it," she gestures to the countertop with a broad swing of her hand, "so what have you got so far?"

**_5 hours, 30 minutes_ **

"Are you sure, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, of course." The rough voice down the phone is friendly, open and calm and it does wonders for Raven's anxiety. "What's the point of the job if I can't pull in favours? What else can I do to help?"

"You're my hero, you know that?" She sags forwards against the counter top, rubbing her fingers over her temples.

"He's perfect," Octavia agrees as she swans past, a bag filled with bottles and jam jars in her hands. She dumps it next to the collection of cushions by the door and Raven puts a hand over the mouthpiece to cock an eyebrow at the girl.

"You got enough there?"

"Not nearly," Octavia replies, seriously and when her eyes flash Raven has to fight to keep a straight face. "But I'm going to Lincoln's parents' place next."

**_5 hours, 10 minutes_ **

"Do you know what they're doing?" The sound of her fiancé's voice down the phone, anxious and uncertain, makes Clarke's stomach churn with worry.

"No, I don't." She looks up at where Harper- her most recent minder- is dumping an expensive bath bomb into the tub. Candles are lit on every surface and as the water colours, swirling with pink and purple, tiny rose petals escape as the ball dissolves, and she trails a hand through the warm water. "But it's going to be fine. You trust Anya, don't you?"

"Yes," Lexa is pacing, she can just imagine her fiancé walking up and down the space in front of Anya's bed. "But this is too much for anyone to do... they only have five hours Clarke! What if they can't do it?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Listen to my voice," she waits until she can hear Lexa's breathing steady, finally long and even. "It doesn't matter what happens today, okay? Because I love you. Some silly piece of paper isn't going to change that."

"I know," there's only a slight shake to Lexa's voice, barely there and quivering. "I just... I love you so much. I want the world to know."

" _I_ know baby. That's the most important thing." Lexa is silent for a moment and her concern grows. "Are you okay? Do you need me?"

"No," Harper interrupts, "you can't see each other on your wedding day!"

Clarke is about to bite her head off, inform her that she'll see her fiancé whenever she damn well pleases, when Lexa interrupts.

"No, I'm fine. Really." Lexa's voice has steadied, is strong and calm again and Clarke feels her lungs loosen a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lexa is smiling, just a tiny tilt of her lips, she can hear it her voice and it makes her heart speed. "Take your bath. I love you and I'm going to marry you today."

**_4 hours, 16 minutes_ **

"No, listen to me, the wedding is still on!"

"But miss, we got a call from the venue informing us that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_. But we're moving the wedding, okay? It's happening!"

**_3 hours, 57 minutes_ **

"Raven!"

"No this is Anya, what's wrong?" She pauses beside the van. Sweat is dripping down her forehead and her fingers are rough and scratched, streaking dirt across her skin when she goes to wipe at her face.

"Why are you on Raven's phone?" Octavia is momentarily distracted.

"She left it in the van, she's arguing with the wardens at the moment."

"What? _Why_?"

"Something about health and safety. What's wrong Octavia?"

"Okay so... you're not going to believe this, but the minister is sick."

" _What_?" She almost drops the phone, her heart plummeting as she stares between the trees, watching as Raven approaches, feet crunching over the forest floor.

"Yeah... he's got mumps or something."

" _Mumps_ ? I thought they got _rid_ of that!"

"What is it?" Raven frowns when she's close enough to hear the panic in Anya's voice.

"The minister has mumps." She grinds the words out from between her teeth, but Raven's eyes light up with excitement.

"Are you joking?"

Anya shakes her head and Raven laughs loudly, grabbing her arm.

"Guess what bitches, I'm finally going to get ordained online."

**_3 hours, 28 minutes_ **

"Have we got enough chairs?"

"I don't know... how many guests are there? 30?"

"40."

"We've got 37 chairs."

"... Linc, you're going to have to stand for the ceremony. Sorry dude."

**_2 hours, 15 minutes_ **

"Wow." Raven steps out of the truck, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"You like?" Anya is leaning against an old wall, hair ruffled and pushed back from her face, shirt sticking to her shoulders with sweat. She takes a long chug of her water, exposing the graceful line of her neck and sharp jawline that seems to run in the Woods family and Raven has to tear her eyes away, turning to look at where Lincoln is helping Bellamy run a long piece of heavy white material down the aisle. She approaches, fingers touching gently at one of the blushing roses slotted in the displays dotted around venue.

"It's amazing. The flower people came through then?"

"Yeah, they were actually very good." Anya's uncle Gustus smiles up from where he's tying the final gold sash to the end of one of the chairs, so that they run down either side of the makeshift aisle. "They even helped us figure out where were the best places to put them."

"Some of them have gone back to the reception to help O as well," Bellamy stands from where he was straightening out the aisle, frowning at it. "We need something to weigh this down. We've cleared most of the undergrowth, but if they trip on the aisle we'll never hear the end of it."

Anya nods, frowning as she comes to stand beside Raven, "How about some logs? They'll stick with the theme but it should provide enough weight to keep the material from moving too much."

"Perfect," Lincoln gestures to Bellamy, "come on, we have some already chopped back at the visitor centre."

The two march off through the undergrowth and Anya watches them go, still frowning. "We'll need some way of guiding the guests here."

"They could meet in the parking lot, we could bring them up in groups of ten or twenty?" Raven suggests and Anya smiles down at her, the sort of rare, brilliant smile that makes Raven's heart stutter.

"Good idea, Reyes." As Raven struggles not to blush, Anya continues, smile widening a little at the sight. "How's the reception?"

"Good. Octavia wrangled a favour out of her manager. We just need the weather to hold and it'll go great."

"Forecast is excellent," Gustus puts in, "you girls should probably get going. The brides will be missing you."

"You sure you don't still need us?"

"No," Gustus smirks at her, "I've called in reinforcements."

Raven is lost for a moment, but then Anya's eyes brighten with mirth, "Indra?"

"Indra." Gustus smiles widely, "and she's bringing her Girl Scout troop. It's their good deed for the day."

"Oh my god," Raven presses a hand to her face, trying to hide her grin, "Octavia is going to lose her shit."

**_1 hour, 38 minutes_ **

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Clarke winces as Octavia runs a comb through her hair, pulling at the tangles.

"I'm great," Lexa's voice is strange, relaxed and easy, "this day is going to go fine babe, I don't know why you're worrying so much."

"I'm not worrying..." She frowns at her reflection in the mirror, before watching realisation dawn in her eyes. "Anya gave you alcohol, didn't she?"

There is a guilty silence at the other end of the phone as Octavia struggles to contain her laughter, pressing her lips together.

"Just a little shot."

She giggles quietly, shaking her head before Octavia nudges her in reprimand. "It's okay, just make sure you aren't drunk for the actual ceremony."

"Of course not." Lexa hesitates for a moment, considering her words before she says, her voice soft, "I can't wait to be married to you. I love you."

Her throat tightens just a little at the words and she is abruptly emotional, swallowing heavily. "I love you too."

"I'm going to marry you so good, baby." The words pull a laugh from her and she bites down on her lip, her smile unavoidable.

"I know you are, Lex, I can't wait for it."

"I love you," Lexa reminds her again, insistently and Clarke stifles another giggle.

"I love you too, beautiful. Now go get ready."

"Okay," Lexa lingers on the line despite her words, "I'll see you down the aisle."

"I'll be the one in white."

**_1 hour, 17 minutes_ **

"Hey Indra, this is Raven Reyes? Lexa's friend? Anya gave me your number."

"Hello Raven." Indra's voice is clipped and short, no nonsense, and Raven stumbles over her words, fiddling anxiously with the lid of her styrofoam coffee cup as her eyes dart back to where Clarke and Octavia are getting ready in the bedroom.

"Hey, just checking in to see how it was going?"

"We're doing perfectly well. We're at the reception venue, helping Gustus arrange the tables."

"You got enough tables then?"

"Yes, plenty- Anastasia, does that centrepiece look central to you?" There is a moment of muffled voices, before Indra returns. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," she answers automatically before continuing, hesitantly, "so everything is okay? You think it will be ready in time?"

"I run a tight ship Raven, everything will be perfect. We're just putting in the finishing touches."

"Great, wonderful," she breathes out a sigh of relief, "thank you Indra, it means so much."

"Don't thank me," Indra pauses for a second and when she speaks again her voice is softer and more thoughtful, "I've known Lexa for a long time. I've never seen her as happy as she is with Clarke."

"Yeah?" Raven can't help but smile, glancing back at the bedroom door again, where she can hear Clarke and Octavia laughing. "I'm pretty sure Clarke's never smiled so much."

Indra hums in agreement, before snapping, "Charlie! Get started on those name settings if you've finished the candles!"

"You sound busy," Raven hurries to say, "I'll leave you to it."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you, Raven."

"Bye-" the dialling tone rings out between them.

**_43 minutes_ **

"Will you please calm down? You look great."

"I _am_ calm, why does everyone keep _saying that_ to me?" Clarke brushes a hand down the skirt of her dress, shuffling a little only stopping once Octavia slams her bare arm. "Hey!"

"You're going to fuck up your hair if you don't _stand still_."

"Sorry, sorry."She clenches her hands in front of her, careful not to smudge the intricate manicure Harper had given her only a few hours prior. The engagement ring sparkles on her finger and she can't help but smile at it, twisting it around a few times as if reminding herself that it's there. It's a constant comfort, a reminder that she thought would be like an anchor, weighing her down. In actuality it fills her with joy, a light happiness that fills her chest like golden light. She feels as if she could burst with it.

"There," Octavia steps back, smiling at her handiwork. "You want to see before I put in the veil?" At Clarke's nod she grabs the hand mirror off the bed, angling it carefully.

Her hair is pulled up into intricate braids, curled into a soft nest in which delicate white flowers nestle, held in place by Octavia's expert use of bobby pins. A few strands fall around her face, perfectly dishevelled and she smiles back at her friend as Octavia reaches for the veil. "It's perfect O, I don't know how you do it."

"Years of dance competitions," Octavia replies, distractedly, "now hold really still because Lexa will kill me if I make you bleed on your wedding day."

She does as instructed, waiting while Octavia positions the veil carefully within her creation, pinning it in place until it feels sturdy and safe and letting it fall over Clarke's shoulders, delicately embroidered lace brushing against her bare collar bones.

Her eyes dart up and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of the veil. Her eyes well and Octavia breathes out a content sigh.

"Damn, you look beautiful Griffin."

When her only response is a sniffle Octavia leaps into action, thrusting tissues into her hands. "Hey , hey, don't cry, I can't tidy up your make up that quickly."

"Clarke, darling?" The door to their apartment swings open and Clarke swallows back her tears as she turns towards the bedroom door, voice shaking as she replies.

"In here mom."

Abby pauses in the doorway, gaping a little and when her smile is a little watery Octavia gives up, pushing the whole tissue box into her hands and grabbing her bridesmaid's dress, escaping into the bathroom.

"Baby, you look so beautiful." She moves to stand at Clarke's side, hugging her very gently and Clarke sniffles, pressing her tears back as her mother stands back to look at her more closely.

"Thank you, mom."

She follows her mom's gaze, looking at them in the mirror and her mom presses back a sob, laughing quietly when she squeezes a hand around her hip. "You used to be smaller than me, you know."

"I know," she watches her mom finger the lace of her dress, admiring the material. "Thank you for being here, mom. Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Oh, sweetheart," Abby's grip tightens and for a moment Clarke really thinks she will start sobbing, but instead her voice is croaky, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

They are quiet for a moment, watching each other in the mirror before Abby speaks again, her voice very soft.

"He would be so proud of you, y'know."

"You think?" She can barely speak, voice quivering.

"I _know_."

**_5 minutes_ **

"Anya... this is... Anya how did you _do_ all of this?"

"We're magic kiddo."

"But... it must have taken so long! Where did you get the cushions? And the flowers? The lights?"

"I can't spoil the mystery, come on Lexa."

"Wait, wait. Just... thank you, Anya.

"You can thank me _after_ you've married the girl. Now get down the aisle, she's going to be here any minute."

"Okay... okay..."

"Hey. You've got this."

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah, if there's anything you're an expert at, it's loving Clarke Griffin."

**_30 seconds_ **

She's speechless. Utterly and completely speechless.

Before her stand the ruins of an old church, nothing more than three walls, all in various stages of disintegration. Vines trail up the old stones, making it almost camouflaged in the middle of the forest and flowers cover every conceivable surface, blooming in white and pink throughout the green. Chairs of all shapes and sizes form wonky rows on either side of the silken white aisle and she spots cushions stolen from their couch and spare bedroom on a few of the hodgepodge seating arrangements. An arch of flowers and vines stands at what was once the altar and beneath it is Raven, in her bridesmaid's dress and beaming at her, holding a pile of papers in her hands. The stained glass window at the back of the church is the only one that remains, though the roof is long gone and the sun shines through it perfectly, betraying the bright glass and throwing spectrums of colour down upon the first few rows.

But mostly her eyes are drawn to the figure at the end of the aisle. She's wearing a suit, just as Clarke knew she would be, fitted and tailored to her body, nipping at her waist and flaring, and her hands are clasped nervously behind her back, which is ramrod straight. Lexa is practically trembling with the effort not to turn and look at her, and Clarke wishes she would break, wishes she could spy those green eyes that she's been missing all day.

She churns with want, with desire and wishing and it's only Octavia's gentle nudge that prompts her forwards.

There's a quartet to the side of the chapel, she realises, and their old friend Fox is smiling at her from over her violin as Octavia starts to walk down the aisle ahead of her.

"You okay?" Abby whispers, hooking an arm into hers and Clarke can only manage a nod, smile trembling. "Alright," Abby squeezes her gently. "Then it's time."

Each step is a heartbeat, running through her entire body. She is vibrating, her heart caught in her throat and pounding like a humming bird and she's aware that a lot of people are there- friends and family and people she should be smiling at- but her eyes are glued to Lexa's form with such ferocity that when she finally, _finally_ , breaks and turns to sneak a glance at Clarke over her shoulder, Clarke's knees almost buckle.

Lexa freezes at the sight of her, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening in amazement and when Anya has to nudge at her to turn back around people chuckle kindly, though Clarke mourns the loss of her burning gaze.

Abby steps back when they reach the altar, retreating back to her seat and Clarke can't help it because she has been missing Lexa all day, like a constant ache in her gut, and she is so beautiful with her hair all pushed to one side and her crisp shirt and the flower in her lapel and soft, smoky eyeliner. She reaches out, takes Lexa's hand, draws the girl around to look at her and exhales a surprised half laugh when she sees the tears streaming down Lexa's cheeks.

"Hey," she brushes one tenderly away, "this is supposed to be happy."

Lexa visibly swallows, gathers her voice before she finally speaks. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," she holds her for a moment, cradling her cheek and staring into the eyes that she will wake up every day for the rest of her life and she is suddenly so at peace that she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"I love you," Lexa confesses, as if she may never get the chance again, the words tumbling over one another.

"I know," she can't help herself, she leans in and kisses away a tear, "that's why I'm marrying you."

"Hey, no kissing before I say so." Raven interrupts and Clarke is glad that Lexa's lips lift up into a smile, even though her eyes don't leave Clarke's.

**_minus 1 hour, 28 minutes_ **

The reception is in a pavilion erected in the gardens of the hotel Octavia works in. Behind them the building rises, all white walls and southern columns, and the gardens are beautifully manicured. The bar is even open to them and the guests filter in and out, gathering drinks and bringing them back to their seats. Most of the walls are left open, save the one behind the head table at which Lexa and Clarke are seated. Raven, Octavia and Abby sit to Clarke's right, and to Lexa's left Anya and Gustus talk animatedly about some project Anya is working on.

Lexa's gaze is caught by the flowers on each table and cascading out of raised planters behind their seats. Candles, slowly being lit as the sun begins to sink, are gathered on each table and a few young faces, girls of sixteen or so, hurry around in white shirts and dark pants, waiting on them.

"Indra's old Girl Scouts," Anya explains, when she catches Lexa looking. "She really instils some loyalty into them."

"Or fear," Clarke's hand, which has been wrapped around hers for the last hour or so, squeezes softly and she can't help but smile.

"She's also paying them," Gustus points out and for a moment Lexa's eyes dart to Indra's, frowning anxiously as unknown figures swim in front of her eyes, but Clarke's grip on her hand tightens again, drawing her gaze up.

"Stop worrying." She presses her lips to Lexa's, briefly, "we have a lifetime together to worry. Today is special."

A smile tweaks her lips up uncontrollably and she nods. As beautiful as the pavilion is, with fairy lights strung on every corner, nothing can compare to the sight of Clarke, curls hanging over her cheeks, blue eyes shining with happiness, skin practically glowing. Her love. Her _wife_.

"This place is really amazing though guys... I can't believe you did all of this." Clarke turns to hold a hand out to both of her bridesmaid's, shaking her head in amazement.

"You doubted us?" Raven cocks an eyebrow, but she presses her fingers against Clarke's affectionately as Octavia rubs her palm.

"Yeah, come on Griffin," Octavia poses ridiculously in front of Raven, "we're the dream team. We can do anything."

"Yeah, it's a bit scary." Clarke laughs, drawing her hand back and smiling at her mother.

**_minus 2 hours, 10 minutes_ **

It's Anya's encouraging smile that allows her to stand, pushing her chair back and clinking her champagne glass with her fork. The ringing sends a hush through the gathered crowd and heads turn to look at her, swivelling to watch and for a moment she feels nerves swell in her stomach but then she catches sight of Clarke's smile- that sunshine smile- and her courage blooms again.

"Hello everyone," her voice cracks a little and she clears her throat, smiling at them as a few titters run through the listening crowd. "I make... so many speeches for work, it's crazy that I'm nervous now but this is maybe the most important speech I'll ever make." Her eyes dart down to Clarke, unable to help herself.

"This day has been... hectic to say the least. From what I understand most of you got emails this morning informing you of the change in venue and telling you wear sensible shoes." The crowd chuckles again and she grins, shaking her head a little despairingly. "I was almost ready to give up this morning. Most of you who know me will vouch for this... I'm kind of a control freak."

A few people from work laugh and her uncle nods enthusiastically as Clarke snorts into her champagne glass.

"Anyway," she laughs quietly, "imagine _me_ hearing that the wedding venue that I- _we_ \- had spent months finding, wouldn't be able to host us? And with that was gone our reception venue, our chairs, our caterer... can you _imagine_ me hearing that?" She shakes her head again, raising a hand to the sky. "What an absolute nightmare. But I was wrong not to have faith because our friends assured us they would make our wedding happen today, and lo and behold here I am, Mrs Griffin."

A few people whistle and a smattering of applause runs through the watching crowd, Bellamy hooting his approval from where he stands watching.

"Clarke's bridesmaids... _our_ friends..." she raises a glass to Raven and Octavia, who grin widely, "you two have shown today what wonderful, true friends you are. I am so thankful to not only have you in my life, but to have you in Clarke's life. I couldn't wish for better friends. Thank you." Another round of applause runs through the room and Lexa is startled to see Raven dig through her purse for a tissue.

"And my sister..." she turns to look at Anya, who rolls her eyes and swats away the attention, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Anya said this morning that she had never let me down before, and she was right. She's always been my rock and my inspiration and everything I've ever wanted to be-" her voice chokes a little and she has to swallow back tears, "I hope I've made you proud of me, Anya. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me... you've always been both mother and father, sister and friend. One day I hope to be half as good as you."

"Shut up," Anya laughs, shaking her head and grabbing at Lexa's hand to squeeze it fiercely, but Lexa doesn't miss the way she brushes away a tear when she thinks Lexa isn't looking.

"Uncle Gus, thank you for teaching me how to ride a bike and helping me go to college and all those other wonderful things that you never had to do for me, but did." Her gruff uncle tilts his head, smiling happily and she turns to look at where Abby is dabbing beneath her eyes with a handkerchief. "And Abby, thank you for treating me like a daughter, for bringing me into your home and giving me your apple pie recipe," there are a few more sniggers and she smiles, but continues, "but mostly, thank you so much for bringing such a beautiful, wonderful woman into the world. I promise I will cherish her for as long as we both live."

Her gaze turns to Clarke and for a moment it's all she can do to stare at her wife, sink into her eyes and stay there, before a throat is cleared behind her and she turns, blinking, to continue with her speech. "And finally my wife, my love," her gaze flickers back to Clarke and she turns so she can take both of Clarke's hands in hers, "my Clarke. You know me better than anyone on earth. You are... my everything and I would never ask for anything less. Before you I thought that I didn't need anyone else, I thought life without love was better and you just-" she is choking over her tears again, but Clarke's eyes are welling too so she doesn't bother to hide them, letting a few trail down her cheeks as she speaks, "- you barged into my apartment building with that damn stray cat and your loud pop music and singing in the shower and I just... fell. And I will continue to fall for you every day of my life because you make my life brighter. I will love you for eternity."

Clarke is weeping beside her. Her shoulders are shaking, her eyes are scrunched and her cheeks are flushed, and she is holding Lexa's hands so tightly that she can barely feel her fingers and Lexa draws her up to her feet, hands wrapping around her new wife's waist to pull her into her arms and hold her as she trembles. Her fingers brush across Clarke's cheeks, trying fruitlessly to dry them but Clarke cannot stop crying, her hands clutching at Lexa's neck and drawing her in for a kiss as the audience cheer and hoot in appreciation. Lexa can barely hear them; all that exists is Clarke's touch and her lips against Lexa's, whispering the same words over and over again.

" _I love you, I love you_."

"I love you too," she draws away a little, smiling anxiously at her wife as Clarke continues to sniff, tears still curling into her lashes. "Hey," she presses kisses to the tears on her cheeks, "this is supposed to be a happy day."

It works and Clarke snorts out something between a sob and a laugh, smacking at her chest.

"These are happy tears," she informs her, flicking the droplets on her cheeks away impatiently.

"Thank god," Lexa tightens her grip, "I thought you were going to say you wanted a divorce."

**_minus 6 hours, 16 minutes_ **

Anya catches the bouquet. She flushes red, fumbles it, and tosses it back to where Octavia is standing. Lexa has to press back her laughter at the sight because her sister has been dancing with Raven all night and yet suddenly she can't stand to look at her.

"Toss the garter!" Someone is shouting behind them and Lexa chances a glance at Clarke, who is smiling with a slight tilt to her lips, almost daring her and the blonde doesn't protest when Lexa guides her foot up onto a nearby chair and falls to her knees beside her.

A few people wolf whistle, there are hollers and shouts from their rowdy friends but Lexa only has eyes for the girl in front of her. Her fingers curl around Clarke's calf, trace the muscles teasingly before dancing up the sensitive skin at the back of her knee and then up, up, up until she reaches the lacy edging of the garter. Clarke's eyes are dark and hooded, watching her carefully as Lexa's fingers slide beneath the material and pull it slowly, torturously down her leg before tossing it haphazardly back into the audience.

Raven dive bombs for it so dramatically that she ends up knocking over a table, though the garter ends up landing between Lincoln's feet.

Lexa couldn't care less where it ends up. Suddenly all she can think about is the bed waiting back at their apartment and the weeklong honeymoon in Italy.

**_minus 8 hours, 3 minutes_ **

Lexa takes Clarke's other garter off with her teeth, completely naked, kneeling on their bedroom floor. Clarke is in the laciest, whitest underwear she's ever seen, spread back across their bed like an offering and she worships every inch of her skin with her tongue and teeth and lips.

" _My wife_ ," she whispers, when she slides her fingers between Clarke's drenched lips and Clarke clenches at the word.

She makes Clarke cum three times under her fingers and lips, unrelenting in her pursuit of her wife's ecstasy and during her third orgasm she slides her fingers down to touch herself, desperate for some form of relief.

Clarke collapses back against the covers, breasts heaving with breaths and eyes flickering shut and Lexa rises, kissing her softly and licking her musky taste from her lips and chin. Clarke lies motionless for a moment, body turning quiet and still and Lexa is just beginning to wonder whether she will have to get herself off against Clarke's thigh like a teenager when hands reach for her and pull her closer.

"Are you sure?" She asks between kisses and Clarke nips at her bottom lip, scoffing.

She draws back to gaze at Lexa, pupils dilated and eyes heavy with desire. "Shut up and let me make love to my wife."

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know here or over on tumblr (@onemilliongoldstars) what you thought! More fic should be coming out soon.


End file.
